Cradle of life
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Who will be gifted with life? Whose life will be wasted? Who or what determines, whether you die or survive? The choice lies in the hands of the cradle of life. Oneshot fic inspired by the thirty kisses theme number 22: cradle.


_**Revised:** 1 May 2006_

_Title: Cradle of life_

_Date: 23 July, 2005_

_Written by: XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX_

_Disclaimer: (insert whatever standard disclaimer applies here.) I'm too lazy. (snore)_

_Type story: one-shot and rather short pointless drabble?_

_30 kisses theme: cradle (number 22)_

_A/N: _

_This is a one-shot song fic inspired by number 22 of the 30 kisses themes. 30 kisses is a live journal community where writers gather, inspire each other, and most of all have the common goal to improve their writing skills. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Who will be gifted with life**_

_**Whose life will be wasted**_

_**Who or what determines**_

_**Whether you die or survive**_

_**The choice lies in the hands of the cradle of life**_

**_© poem XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Push after push.

Sweaty strands of hair plastered against a face.

The fluorescent lights of the hospital cast a sort of ethereal glow on pale cream skin, making its complexion appear near angelic.

The cradle of life was continuing its visual circle, as with one final push, and her last wavering strength a young woman somewhere in her twenties delivered a child to the world.

It was to be her second. She had carried him or her in her womb for months in a row. She had felt the first kick the child had given. And now it was about to arrive.

With a last pain-filled cry the little, frail head of a baby became visible. It had soft black baby hairs.

For a moment it was silent in the hospital room. An anxious air hung in the room, the occupants waiting for the final moment of deliverance.

The moment they had been waiting for came. The child's crying echoing of the white walls of the room indicated he or she was breathing.

What had been the child's life cord for months was cut, separating the last attachment to the mother's body.

"It's a boy!" the voice of a doctor spoke up.

A joyous moment followed where the arrival of the new born was celebrated.

The boy's father got handed a bundle full of joy. He looked at his son, pride shining in his eyes, a loving smile adorning his face.

However, life can sometimes be utmost cruel. What was to be joyous moments turned out to be miserable moments.

The mother would never be able to hold her second child.

The mother had always had a frail health at best. Her heart was by nature very weak, and this time it was to be her undoing.

The suddenly shaking and convulsing form of the young woman signalled something was very wrong. Doctors were alerted to her condition, and got to work. They tried everything in their might, but all efforts to stable her condition were to be in vain.

The young mother struggled to hold onto life, but her heart wouldn't cooperate. She bestowed a last sweet gesture opon her son, as she pressed her lips to his fore head in a light but heart-felt kiss. It was her way of saying goodbye, as her heartbeat slowed down, her heart failing her.

And as harsh as it may seem this young woman's life was wasted to give life to another person.

Her child would live, but she would not.

As cruel as it may seem, these are the facts of life.

People die, perhaps to be able to give others the chance to live.

Life is fleeting at best and most of the time unfair.

But it is life.

To be more precise, the Cradle of Life

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: _

_(scratches head) Uh, well, this story is supposed to have a certain message. I guess what the message is will be clear after you're done reading. It's just an idea that came to me after I looked over the theme list of 30 kisses. Yes, a character of Yu-Gi-Oh was born here. Which one you ask? I'll leave that to your pondering mind. Though the black hair doesn't leave many choices. ( playful wink)_

_You can expect another fic based on the themes of 30 kisses to be posted sometime soon._

_I hope you enjoyed it! I like it. It's short and sweet, and non-crap.At least I think it isn't..._

_Well, let me know what you think, okay?_

_CMG, signing out!_


End file.
